


The warmth she holds

by Amber_Ashstar



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Ahhh a quick fluffy drabble, Drabble, F/M, black star x tsubaki, tsustar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Ashstar/pseuds/Amber_Ashstar
Summary: Black Star and Tsubaki fluff {One-shot}





	

Black Star shrugged off his vest, leaving  a pile of clothes trailing behind him as he stalked groggily into the bedroom; sleep. He needed sleep, the one thing he hadn't had in what seemed like days. Soft snores made their way from the bedroom he was heading towards, eliciting a smile from the assassin. 

When he walked into the room, ran his fingers through his hair, and plopped onto the bed with an "oomph", relief washed over him when he was no longer carrying his own weight. Believe it or not, just having muscles was a lot of work. 

He heard Tsubaki stir in her sleep and he wrapped her in an embrace to keep from waking her. Calloused fingers danced along her scalp, nails slightly massaging at the roots and trailing back down to the ends of her hair. She didn't move at first, her limp body rising and falling with her breaths and it occasionally rattled with her soft snore.

No one other than Tsubaki saw this side of him. Yeah, Maka had seen him be gentle a few times, but  never like this. With Maka he would chuckle, ruffling her bangs and telling her it would be okay, he's hugged her a few times, but nothing more. Tsubaki was different; he'd wrap his arms around her, trying, just trying, to get a little closer. He relished in the feeling of her smooth back against his rough chest, clothes or none, it was all the same. 

The warmth that sunk in his chest and fluttered to all time high had come back again. The smell of vanilla and cinnamon causing his eyes to flutter shut. Heavy rain began to bore down on the apartment, shivers flooding over the shadow weapon's bare shoulders, causing her to unconsciously lean back into Black Star. 

"Black Star?" She questioned, an eye cracking open. 

"Mmm?" Nuzzling his nice deeper into her hair he groaned. 

“See you tomorrow, yeah?”

“Yeah, Tsu.”

Black Star wasn’t an idiot, he was childish and dense sometimes but he wasn’t stupid. He knew his feelings for her, he knew it the moment they took her brothers soul. He didn’t like talking about exactly why he constantly failed missions, if they knew that it was because he was scared, it would make him feel weak. He didn’t like taking souls, after all, his parents were murderers and his tattoo had already been placed on him. But Tsubaki saw through all of that, she was gentle and kind where he was obnoxious and loud.

He inhaled again, fluttering his eyes close once more and placed a soft kiss on the back of her shoulder. When he heard her giggle he quirked a brow, poking her on the side of the face and watching the way she tried to hold back a smile. 

There had been many of times that Tsubaki had indeed left to do things on her own. He respected that, but there was no way in hell that he was going to let her get hurt,  _ hell no _ . Almost everyone knew that if you even touched her in the wrong way he would go ape-shit crazy and fight you, it was his natural reaction after all. He was a fierce protector as was she, though she usually  knew he could handle himself. However, if a woman was to even attempt to make a move on him, knowing he was with her? Her calm, innocent act would drop within a millisecond, and you would fear her for the rest of your life.

He chuckled inwardly, and she rolled over to face him, her fingers threading themselves within his blue locks. She felt nice, calm, warm,  _ home _ . They’d normally do this after he got home from training, and it was nice to know that even though she was going to bug him about taking a bath that she was still open to cuddling.

Why was he so in love with her? He couldn't figure it out— but he could. It was like a math equation that had no wrong answer. 

She could be mean sometimes, she nagged him about his work and everything but that was some of the best of her. Her hair was cool, it was never exactly warm, but it was cool to the touch and it made him relax at the smell of it.

After pondering for at least 30 minutes, Black Star nodded off to sleep.

Yeah, he’d see her tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> My hands are dying from trying to get all of my fics put on here jfc pls help lmao. This was written really quickly...so have this


End file.
